An Innocent Love
by LilXLostXEmo
Summary: A tale about a boy who suffers from nightmares from a dreadful day that seem to haunt him recently. His friend that he considers as a brother seems to have an idea how to help him out. YAOI! OCxOC Surrounding KH Universe in some ways...
1. A Bothersome Morning

Before anyone thinks that this is a story involving the Kingdom Hearts casts...

Well, let's just say it isn't.

This is based off of a role-play called Tales of a Journey (that i was working on with other people) which revolves around the KH Universe.

These OCs do NOT have any of these personalities overall (it's just the way I would imagine them in this story).

And the Audri is **THIS** story has **NOTHING** to do with the "Living with Organization XIII" Audri.

**THEY ARE 2 DIFFERENT PEOPLE IN THESE CASES(& I wasn't creative w/ names)!**

Another note is that these OCs belong to me & another friend.

On the plus side about this story: It's partly Yaoi.

So if you hate Yaoi,

just leave.

Or enjoy!

:)

* * *

_"Hurry up A-!" A blonde hair teenager, around the age of 18, snapped back at someone behind him as he ran through the forest._

_"Don't rush me A-!" A young teenager with mahogany-colored, spiky hair, who looked around 16, cried out as he chased after his friend._

_"A-, wait! Don't come over here!" The blonde haired boy shouted as he looked back at the younger teen before he was swallowed up in a gigantic whirlwind._

_"A-!"_

"NOOOOOO!" The mahogany-haired boy screamed as he sat up in his bed, drenched in sweat and tears falling down his face. He put his hands to his forehead before breathing out of his mouth in sheer pain. He stayed like that for a minute before he pulled his head up to see that he was just in his room.

_Just another dream about that one day..._ He thought to himself before he slipped from his bedroom and made his way to his dresser. When he was about to open up his dresser, he heard a knocking at the door. He jumped a little before he saw the door open up and saw his familiar blonde friend standing there in the doorway frowning at him. "Why did you answer Ace?" The blonde boy snapped at him before he cringed a little in fear. "I'm sorry Andre, but if you haven't noticed I'm trying to get changed here!" The boy called Ace said as Andre rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, just lighten up, you stupid werewolf." Andre scoffed as he went to sit down on Ace's bed before Ace glared at him, "For the **LAST** time, I am not a werewolf! I'm part of a-" "-A clan that is resembled under the Seven Deadly Sins, and you are under the clan of Wrath. I know that Ace, you say it all before!" Andre snipped as he lied back on the bed while Ace just stood there looking at his blonde friend. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach as he looked over at Andre, something he's been feeling for a while now. Ace shook the feelings away the best he could before he turned around and pulled out his clothes for the day.

"Hey Andre. Can I ask why you get dressed in that bartender suit you sister gave you a lot recently?" Ace asked looking back at the blonde while Andre sat up looking at him slightly, "Why you ask? It's because I'm trying to be nice and the fact that I banished her from our home when I was little makes me a little guilty that she came all the way here to find me." "But, wouldn't you think that she's being selfish since she's only here so you can get rid of this curse off of her?" Ace replied back as he pulled his night shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before pulling on his new shirt. "She can't be quite selfish. It's just her type of personality. Not like the fact that she is part Angel and that I'm part Demon has to do with any of it. Besides, it kind of **IS** my fault for having put that curse on her for the first place." Andre sighed as he stood up from the bed and walked over to Ace's side to look in the mirror that hung on the wall next to the dresser.

Ace just rolled his eyes and snickered at the thought that Andre was paying attention to his appearance more ever since Andre's younger (& cute) twin sister has been here. She had just gotten some type of curse placed on her just because Andre thought that she was just a pain in the ass. His sister, whose name is Audri Scarlett (and quite a gorgeous blonde beauty from what Ace hears from Andre sometimes) seems to have the same likes as her brother, but not the same likes in people-wise. Apparently, Audri has found herself a boyfriend who is human. Andre has a things against humans because they had tried to kill him various times when he was a child (mostly because of his demonic blood) When Andre found out about this... Well, he kind of snapped and went a little crazy. But for now, Audri came by herself to find her brother & left her boyfriend (and other friends) in another world so she can talk with Andre to work this out.

So far with these boyfriend negotiations: they haven't even gotten far to even be in the same room together to work this out! Which leads to the next thing - Audri's curse that Andre placed on her. If they can't even be in the same room together to negotiate this issue with Audri's human boyfriend, then Andre can't help Audri out with this curse of hers!

Ace just stood there sighing before Andre snapped his fingers in front of the half-dressed boy and grinned slightly, "What's wrong Ace? Day dreaming about that cute fox girl that Audri is friends with?" Ace blinked a little confused before blushing slightly, "You're a mean person Andre. You know that?" The blonde smirked before he took his hand and playing around with the spikes in Ace's hair while he whispered in the younger boy's ear, "I can't help it when I get a little frisky." Ace felt his blush spread across the rest of his face while the blonde stopped playing with Ace's mahogany-colored hair and walked away.

Ace put his hands on the dresser looking down at his feet while Andre walked over to the door and snapped back at him, "Hurry up Ace! We have to go record some songs today before we go chat with my sister!" Ace looked up and back at the blonde shaking his head slightly and yawned, "You can go on ahead. I can meet with you later. I still have to get some pants on." Andre just rolled his eyes before opening the door and making his exit. As the door closed behind Andre, Ace quickly opened up his drawers to find a pair of pants and threw off the rest of his night clothes before getting dressed.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I blushing around Andre all of a sudden?_ He thought to himself as he saw that his face was still red and heard his heart in his chest was racing.

_Maybe... Maybe this is nothing, just me overreacting over a little thing._ He thought trying to laugh off the feeling he had in his heart while he grabbed some sock and put those on. "Where are those damn shoes?" Ace whined as he looked around his floor before he crouched down to look under his bed seeing his shoes. He smiled as he quickly pulled those out and slipped those on. He made sure that he had gotten his cell phone from the charger in the wall before he left his room heading off to the one place that Andre, himself, and a few other friends like to hang out the most.

* * *

That's it for now!

Like the introduction a little bit?

Well, _please_ review! (since this is my first attempt w/ yaoi)

There will be plenty more in store for this story! :)


	2. A Different Sound

Here is the next chapter for all of you out there.

Enjoy?

* * *

Ace ran to the recording studio as fast as he could. Yes, in this strange yet interesting castle, there is a recording studio. Andre had built it with the help of his grandfather, Xenlo Scarlett. Xenlo was always into music when he was a child and built another recording studio in the family mansion which belonged to a different family he was forced to recognize during his times growing up - The Noah Household. The Noahs have always had a lively name to put up with - not the fact that most of them have been alive for thousands of years, but because of the special bonds and alliances they made in the universe which lets them reign in their households as kings & queens in their part of the universe.

Ace yawned as he tried to shake out the history of Andre's grandfather's buisness as he made his way to the studio and knocked on the large, French-origin double doors that stood out from the rest of the rooms. The door was opened a little and the one person that was standing there was Ace & Andre's old friend Chaos. A tall 17-year old with magenta-colored hair and bright teal eyes, Chaos smiled down at Ace as he pat the younger teen's head ruffling up his hair, "Thought that you were sleeping in Ace." "I told Andre that I was going to be coming over soon." Ace said looking up at the teen with dark magenta hair that was sticking up all over the place like his own, but Ace's was more of a natural spike. Chaos just smiled as he shook his head, "Andre didn't say that you were coming over yet. He just closed the studio door behind him and just went to recording the songs."

Ace frowned slightly while Chaos let the younger teen inside of the editing room. There was buttons, control panels, and a few screens that had cameras in the recording booth, where he saw Andre was standing and singing away in the sound-proof recording booth. There was a glass in between the editing room & the recording booth itself so they could see Andre, or anyone who was recording, and make sure that they were working. Ace looked at Chaos for a second before going over to sit in front of the control panals and took ahold of the microphone sitting there.

He was about to push the button to talk to Andre but Chaos took the microphone from him before looking down at him, "How about listening to his music. You know how Andre gets when people interrupt him." Ace stopped to think for a moment knowing how the blonde hair teen truely **HATES IT **when people interrupt him, in the middle of **ANYTHING**. Ace nodded up to the purple-haired teen, letting Chaos push another button on the control panel instead. Once Chaos push the button, the editing room was just drowning away as Andre was singing in the other room:

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
_  
_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

_Ace felt his heart in his chest was starting to ache as he heard Andre sing this song. Something about it just make him feel so... Different._

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_Ace felt his face was getting a little flushed the more he watch Andre sing through the two-way glass._

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

_The way the recording booth lights were casting down on Andre's face, the way Andre moved his lips as he sung, and even the small twinkle Ace saw in Andre's eyes as he sang._

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

_Even Ace knew that Andre has a deep passion for music..._

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

_...And for the people around him._

As the song ended, Ace was just sitting there in a sort of dazed trance while Chaos pushed a button as he spoke into the microphone smiling up at Andre, "Well done dude! That's the last of the recording for now. You should get on going to see your sister now, don't you think?" Andre pulled the headphones off of his ears before speaking into the mic on his line, _"Well, I really should try to reason with her. Think you can manage the songs for today Chaos?"_ "Will do Andre!" Chaos said while Ace looked up to see Andre staring down at him through the glass window. _"Ace, you're staying with me for today. Do you mind?"_ The blonde teen said to as the younger teen looked at him before he felt his heart was starting to race again as he nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind Andre. I have to do the laundry today though so I might need some time..." Ace said as he felt his head slowing down while Andre nodded for a second as he turned the equipment off in the recording booth and stepped out. "Well, I can help you with that later if you truly need the help." Andre said while Ace got up from his chair a bit shaken up. "That would be fine Andre. So, let's go see your sister, right?" The mahogany-colored hair boy smiled while Andre just drew a small smile on his face as he headed for the door.

"Um, Ace... Can I ask for your help with something for a second?" Chaos asked as he tapped the young boy's shoulders from behind before he left. "Help? Oh, um... Sure Chaos." Ace said smiling a little as he peeked down the hallway shouting something to Andre to help out Chaos with something for a second. Andre just looked back giving a thumbs up before turning back around and heading down the hallway to his sister's room. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk about Chaos?" Ace said glancing at Chaos in a curious way while the older teen grabbed Ace's hand, roughly pulling him back into the editing room and closed the door behind the younger teen. "You don't have to be so rough Chaos." Ace snapped at his friend before he was pushed back and his arms were pinned over the top of his head against the door. Chaos looking down into his dark golden eyes smirking as he brought his face down to the younger teen's, "Like **you** don't have to play hard to get." Before Ace did anything else, he felt a pair of lips crash down onto his own.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Maybe it is, or maybe I don't know how to end a chapter..

Tune in for another chapter to be coming soon! :)


	3. The Berserk & The Embarrassed

**NEXT CHAPTER.**

_**READY?**_

**GO!**

* * *

Ace felt his cheeks getting all hot while Chaos crashed his lips down on the little teen. Ace felt himself blush as he felt Chaos trying to pry his tongue into his mouth. He tried to clamp down him teeth as best as he could. Chaos pulled back and smiled in a cheerful way looking down at Ace, "What's wrong Ace? Didn't you want this?" Ace blushed with such fury & rage in his eyes as he barked at the older teen, "**WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?**" Chaos raised one hand to Ace's face before striking him across the face and growled at him, "Don't you remember? You killed her because she was going to kill us since she lost her mind controlling grip on me."

Ace was still a bit dizzy from Chaos' strike to his face but he could still remember when he killed Chaos' former girlfriend, Luna. Chaos tells the story that Luna & himself seem to have some history together because they are part of the same race/tribal background as Ace. Chaos reigns in the clan of Pride while Luna was from the clan of Lust. They fell in love with each other centuries ago but Chaos never liked keeping his part of the bargain. Since he he had a sort of reputation to keep up, Chaos started cheating on Luna. When the temptress found out, she put Chaos under a hypnotic spell which restrained him from going on his cheating ways. After a few centuries of reincarnation & twisted lies, Chaos broke off Luna's hold on him & tried to escape. He did - but only momentarily. Luna soon found him, but realizing that he was traveling with Ace now (a new edition to the Deadly Sins clans for the 1st gen. of Wrath). Luna tried to kill them both off but Ace (not knowing what he was doing) ended up killing Luna.

Ace was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Chaos running one of his hands down Ace's body. "Chaos! Please don't do this to me!" Ace snarled at the older teen who looked down at him with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Why should I stop? Isn't this how you want to feel Ace?" Chaos cooed as his hand slid under his shirt touching his chest. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Ace snapped as his eyes flickered a bright yellow glow as he snapped from Chaos' grip and threw him back. Chaos hit the wall and growled as he stood there trying to gain his ground. Ace opened the door behind him and glared at Chaos while he felt his killing instinct growing on him. "If you **EVER** touch me again, you will surely **LOSE** your head." Ace growled in a demonic way before he stepped out and slammed the door behind him.

Ace just closed his eyes as he headed down the hallway in the direction he saw Andre go down earlier. He eventually calmed down as he came to a stop outside of Andre's sister's room. He put his hand to his mouth and gritted his teeth trying to not cry.

_He took my first kiss away... I can't forgive him after that! _Ace thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes for a moment before he calmed down his crying and knocked on the door. The door was opened up and a girl with long blonde hair stood in the doorway. She looked no older than Andre (Who is the oldest at the time) as she stood a few inches taller than Ace as he stood there. Ace felt a blush rise to his cheeks as the girl looked upon him with the same striking blue eyes she had that reminded him of Andre. She was wearing a black corset with a pair of white shorts, and a white bracelet in the shape of clouds was hanging around her wrist. "Um... You're name is Ace, correct?" She said in a sort of rude manner, but blushing at the same time. Ace blinked and smiled waving his hand through his hair sighing, "Yes I am. I would take it that you are Audri then?" Audri stood there and nodded a little before pointing inside, "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you Audri." Ace smiled at the blonde girl as she sighed and quickly retreated inside her room. Ace let himself in and closed the door behind himself while looking around the room. This room was not any different from anyone else's in the castle, except for there was a large crack going through the mirror on the wall. "Did you happen to see Andre yet Audri?" Ace asked as he took a seat on a chair while Audri lied back on her bed and shook her head, "I heard him pass by earlier but I was too scared to let him inside the room. He said that he would get some food for us to eat before we talked anymore." "Well, he will always have a heart for his stomach when it comes to love." Ace smiled trying to make the girl laugh since she seemed so miserable.

Audri sat up from where she was and smiled at Ace a little before frowning again, "Why does he hate me so much?" "What makes you say that?" Ace said frowning while Audri pulled her knees to her chest and sighed a little. She looked up at him before she responded, "Well, he put a curse on me, he says that I can't even be with the one I love. He disagrees about everything on my half, and it really pisses me off!" "Huh, I didn't expect you to have anger issues." Ace said while Audri looked at him sighing, "Well, I have issues. What's your deal?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ace said while Audri crossed her arms over her chest sighing, "Well, I'm not really an expert with people, but I can tell when someone has something on their mind... So, what's bothering you?" Ace looked down at him feet before mumbling rather loud, "Well, there's this person I know. I have been friends with them for a long time but recently... I've been feeling different around them." "So? Does the feeling you have **_ONLY_** happen when you are around this person?" Audri asked while Ace looked up at her blushing faintly, "Well, also sometimes when I think about them, but I haven't **EVER** felt like this before... But I like being around this person but this feeling I'm having makes me feel like I don't want to be around them sometimes so I don't have this... weird feeling." Audri thought for a moment before she snapped her fingers. "Maybe you have some sort of crush on them or something."

"**W-WHAAAA?**" Ace blushed as he stammered, also falling off of his chair. Audri looked at him shocked before laughing slightly, "Well, maybe you should give yourself a chance with this person. They can either accept your feelings or reject you!" She looked at Ace cheerfully as he closed his eyes trying to wonder if confessing is a good idea.

_This is probably going to get me hurt since I don't even know if Andre is into guys or girls in the manner. What if I just embarrass myself in front of him? More importantly, if Andre **DOES** accept me, what would Audri think?_ Ace thought as he tapped his feet on the ground nervously. "Ace, are you ok?" Audri asked all of a sudden, which scared Ace a little before he calmed down sighing, "I'm all right." Ace and Audri waited around a couple more minutes chatting away with their lives before they heard a knock at the door. Audri went to go get it and she said something before letting the person in. Ace looked up and started to blush as he saw Andre enter the room with a plate of cakes for Audri. "Ah, there you are Ace. Thought that you would come find me." Andre said frowning slightly, making Ace's heart drop into his stomach seeing the older blonde male have a frown on his face.

"Ah, well... I was expecting you to be here, so it couldn't be helped." Ace said pulling a forced smile onto his face while Andre nodded and turned his attention back to his younger twin. Ace went over what he was going to do about Andre & his possible 'feelings' for him before making a final decision.

_I have to tell Andre how I feel about him before the day ends..._ Ace thought to himself as he got up form his seat to look out of the window while Andre & Audri sat down to discuss their problems.

* * *

Hope that you all enjoyed it...

Tune in for another chapter! :)


	4. Awkward Moments

_"Oh, can you hold still for a second?" Ace said as he squated down next to Andre while he poured elixir on Andre's leg wounds._

_"A-ahh... That stings Ace, you lied to me that it wasn't going to hurt!" Andre snapped looking up at younger teen who stood next to him sighing._

_"But at least your wounds will heal just fine." Ace said putting the bottle away and grabbed ahold of Andre's hand, pulling the blonde to his feet._

_"Rgh, this was a bad idea from the start to come all the way out here!" Andre groaned as he leaned against his younger friend for support._

_"Not my fault that Organization XIII is after you..." Ace sighed trying to pull his friend out of the diminished battlegrounds._

"Ace, yo dude. Wake up already!" Andre shouted as he shook Ace's shoulders. "Ngh, leave me alone mommy. Give me five more minutes..." Ace whined turning to his side. Andre, being the little impatient person he is, he snapped while pointing his hand at the young boy sleeping on the ground, "Blizzaga!" Before Ace knew what was going on, he was almost drowning in a pile of snow. "Ack! Gah! Help me..." Ace muffled out while he swung his arms out of the snow pile.

Andre just stood there laughing while Audri bonked her brother on the back of the head before casting Fira on the snow pile. Ace just shot a death glare at Andre as he sat up from the floor, soaking wet from the snow. "Sorry Ace. You know how pissed off I get when I have to wait for something." Andre said while giving out an evil cackle while Audri just shook her head and went to her bathroom to go take a bath. "Wow, you are true evil Andre. So, my guess is that I fell asleep while you and Audri were talking?" Ace said grumbling a little while Andre yanked Ace off of the floor by his shirt collar.

"Yes, you did fall asleep. I didn't lose my temper and we were to agree on a few things. Also we'll have to head to the studio later since I convinced her to sing a few songs for some band albums." Andre said while he went over to the mirror checking out his haircut. Ace just stood there in his wet clothes shaking his head, "Don't you think that you're becoming a bit of a self-centered jerk the more you look in the mirror?" Andre glared back at the younger teen as he straighten out his clothes, "The only reason I do is to make sure that Audri doesn't end up giving me our family 'idiot' mark."

Ace just snickered while Andre glared at him and walked over to him. "And, what's this "idiot mark" you're trying to make sure doesn't appear on you?" Ace said while Andre sighed as he fixed his hair for a moment before... _**BAM!**_ Ace just stood there looking at Andre's hair for a moment while Andre was just glaring at the young boy. "That's the idiot mark? It's not that bad actually, does Audri have one too?" Ace said after a moment of silence as he reached out to touch the strands of hair (like a mini-bang) that were sticking out in the air near the top of his head before Andre shot his hand up grabbing Ace's wrist. "Yes, she has one, but it makes me look like an idiot!" Andre whined as he tried to straighten down his miniature bang that stook out of the top of his head while Ace smiled saying outloud: "I think it looks kind of cute!"

Andre stopped moving his hands through his hair while Ace stood there slightly confused before he covered his hand over his mouth now noticing what he just said. _Oh... fuck. What am I supposed to do now?_ Ace screamed in his thoughts while Andre slowly dropped his hands and looked at Ace oddly. "Did you say that... my weird-ass cowlick thing is **CUTE**?" He said like he still couldn't believe what came out of his friends mouth. "Well, I didn't mean that it looked cute on you, I meant that it looked cute on your sister?" Ace said shrugging his shoulders knowing that he was trying his best to recover from his last sentence.

Andre looked at Ace for a moment before growled grabbing the collar of his shirt, "Ace, I respect you enough to not pummel you to a pulp like I would if you were Chaos, but **PLEASE** do **NOT** try check out **_MY_** sister." Ace just felt himself blackout for a second as he saw the anger in Andre's eyes. He knew that there were times to joke with the half-demon, but when it involves his sister, he surely doesn't want to be messed with. "I didn't mean that I just... Maybe your weird-ass cowlick looks good on some people, but not on others!" Ace said hoping that he was in the clear now but Andre just dropped his to his feet and sighed dropping his head, "This cowlick will make people laugh at me now. **I AM A FAILURE TO ALL DEMONS!**"

Andre said as he stood there trying to keep his act together before Ace sighed patting his friend's shoulder making him look up at him. Ace just looked at him trying not to laugh, "It's not the end of the world. It's just a stupid piece of hair." Andre looked at him for a second before breaking out in laughing. Ace backed up a little scared while Andre recovered himself, "You're right. It's really nothing. It's just hair on my head, nothing to worry about!" "Right... So what are we doing again?" Ace said a little worried about Andre before the blonde looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking at the younger boy, "Laundry time."

* * *

"This is so stupid. Why did we decide for me to do the laundry for all of us?" Ace whined a little while he was looking for a sock through the piles of laundry on his bed. Ace had changed his clothes when he & Andre went back to his room to do the laundry. Andre just glanced at Ace before shrugging, "Hey, you thought that we wouldn't wash our clothes so much. You took the job not knowing the responsibilities." "I do the laundry **ONCE** a month. I didn't expect for everyone to have **HUGE** amounts of clothes!" Ace snipped at the older teen while he fished out the sock he was looking for and folded it with its pair. Andre just shook his head before folding a few pairs of pants, "You lucky that you don't have to clean our rooms. Have you seen Chaos' room? It's like a bomb from Playboy exploded in there!"

Ace looked up at him confused before cocking his head to the side for a moment, "Was that a really necessary example?" "Sadly, yes. It's just a weird place with the creepiest things in there. Every pedo-leech's paradise is in that single room." Andre shuddered at the last memory he had when he cleaned his friend's room a few weeks ago. Ace looked at him blankly for a moment before returning back to the laundry, he didn't know what the word "pedo-leech" was and he didn't want to find out now since Andre looked so disgusted when he was stating his explanation.

They went through the laundry for the last hour and they were almost done. Ace was still trying to decide how to come out to Andre and how would be the perfect way to tell him about these... feelings of his. _Maybe it's not really worth Andre's time to hear me out._ Ace sighed to himself while Andre tossed him a pair of Chaos' boxers. Ace scowled faintly as the thoughts of Chaos stealing his first kiss came to mind. Ace rolled his eyes while he folded them up and picked up another pair of boxers. This time they were Andre's.

Ace felt his heart was thumping in his chest at small, timid beats. He held them for a moment before blushing when he heard Andre call over to him. "Dude, what are you doing to **MY** boxers?" Andre asked, having a confused look on his face as he saw Ace was hugging his own boxers to his cheek. Ace opened his eyes and blushed pulling the boxers from his face. "N-n-no-nothing!" Ace blurted out stuttering a bit as he quickly folded up the boxers and putting them in Andre's pile of folded clothes.

"Well, I think that's the last of it." Andre said tossing a few pair of Ace's socks to a pile on the bed while Ace sighed and getting up to streach his back, "I'm so glad we're though." "Riight..." Andre said a little under his breath as he was still freaked out about Ace hugging his boxers to his face. "Huh, something wrong Andre?" Ace glanced over at him a little curious. Andre blinked a few times before getting to his feet and nodding quickly heading for the door, "I should let you get back to giving everyone else's laundry to their own rooms now." "Andre, hold on a second." Ace said as he did a quick jump in Andre's direction and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Andre tugged a little trying to go forward but he knew that Ace had a firm grip on him. The little teen that he had known for a few years has never been a disappointment when they were fighting. Ace can deliever quite a few powerful punches on his own. Andre just sighed before glancing back at the golden-eyed teen. He noticed that something seemed a bit off with the young teen as he noticed how tense he was. "What's up Ace? Is something wrong?" He asked hoping that he can confront the teen now so he could get with the rest of his life or what left he has to live.

Ace gripped Andre's wrist a little tighter for a moment before he loosened his grip and looked up at his blue-eyed friend. "Well, I have been having some nightmares recently." Ace blushed a little looking down before Andre chuckled under his breath, "You're getting tense all over a little sleep?" "It's not funny Andre!" Ace snapped at him for a second before the blonde looked at him a little surprised. He saw that Ace wasn't playing around, at least not for now. "Ok, I'll listen to your little nightmare story for now, but then we have to head to the studio so I can get Audri to record for a little while. Is that ok with you?" He said knowing now that whatever was bugging Ace seem to have an effect on himself.

"That's a deal." Ace nodded a little as he let go of Andre's wrist while Andre went to sit down on Ace's bed where the laundry was not set down. Ace sat down on the floor a couple of feet away in front of Andre looking up at him, "So where do I begin?" "How about more on this nightmare of yours and when it started to happen for starters." Andre said while Ace sat there for a good few minutes before snapping his fingers at the right thought.

"This all started a few weeks ago, and the nightmares were surrounding the day when we went camping that one time." Ace said while the look on Andre's expression on his face looked like he was going to throw up...

* * *

What will Ace's memory about camping be a haunting nightmare for him?

Will Andre be able to help his friend out?

Just wait for the next chapter!

P.S. I hate cliffhangers. :P


	5. Memories & Confessions

**Hope you enjoy reading this! ^^;**

* * *

"These nightmares of yours are because of that wretched camping trip we took that one time?" Andre said as he looked down at Ace who sat there nodding slightly. "Y-yes, I'm not really sure why these dreams started to happen, but it was about the same time that Audri got here I think... But how would that affect me?" Ace said curiously as Andre looked around for a second before looking down at the mahogany-hair colored boy. "Well, do you dream about everything that happens or are there some weird freaky things that come in your dream like... ninja and pirates!" Andre said snickering a little while Ace thought back to the last few weeks of the nightmare being the same story over and over again.

"I don't think that there was anything different. Just how everything was when we first went camping. Almost every single detail..." Ace said in a way that sounded a little unsure of himself while Andre thought for a moment before putting his head in his hands. "Well," Andre started to say as he raised his head from his hands looking down at his best friend, "you can tell the whole story about the camping trip to me. I want to hear it how you remember or dream it since I'm so curious." Ace felt his heart was starting to speed up as he watched Andre from where he was sitting. Andre seemed calm enough to not throw a fit if everything I said wasn't completely correct, so he opened his mouth and started to speak.

**(Note!: The majority of this is told by Ace's P.O.V. for this next part...)**

"Well, when your grandfather Xenlo came to visit us last year to make sure that we weren't doing anything stupid, he forced us to go on a camping trip since we were lazy couch potatoes in this castle at the time. He thought that since we were not doing something productive and smelled like a pile of rotting food, we needed to go out in the woods and go hunting for some rabbits."

So Xenlo just threw our bags through a portal and kicked us out in the middle of no where, probably in a different world at the least. He said that he would pick us up the next day since he thought that we would go crazy & kill each other if we spent 2 days together in the forest. Chaos was in charge of gettings sticks and wood for the fire. You were supposed to be pitching up the tents while I went to go set up some traps for the rabbits."

_Ace smiled as he got a wooden box with a carrot set up in the middle of a clearing, "This should me enough for the rabbit."_

_He looked around before laughing out in the forest, "Come and get some food you stupid rabbits!"_

And from there, things went a little bad. Well, for me at the least."

_"Now what's a dude like yourself doing out here in the middle of the forest?" A person in a black coat appeared a few feet away from Ace as he stepped away from his trap for the rabbits. They had their hood up so Ace couldn't see what their face looked like._

_Ace looked back at them curiously before smiling at them. "I have to hunt rabbits with my friend or his grandfather will give us a whipping and leave us out in the forest to die." He replied with a sincere smile on his face while the guy in the coat stood there before laughing._

This guy, who I didn't know was from Organization XIII at the time talked with me saying that he was here with a partner looking for someone. I asked if he could give a description of the person so I could be on the look out for them & let these people know.

_"What they look like? Well, they have sort of long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, probably taller than you by a few inches, and seems to be traveling around with another kid with blonde, spiky hair that has golden eyes & is a few inches taller than the first person I described." The person in the black coat said while he took off his hood revealing his grey hair in a pony-tail, a scar on his face, and an eyepatch over his right eye._

_"Why do you need these people?" Ace asked curiously while the person just smirked slightly, "None of your business, name's Xigbar. Got a name kiddo?" "It's Ace." He said a little weary of this Xigbar fellow showing up in the middle of no where._

As soon as we told each other our names, we just started to chat. Xigbar explained that he was here with his partner Xaldin, while I was here with you and Chaos. Of course, saying your name was one of the few troubles that got us in this horrible situation later on."

_"A kid named Andre Walker that has blonde hair & dark blue eyes?" Xigbar asked a little surpirsed when Ace gave him a simple description of Andre. "He's my friend from way back. It's kind of cool since he's part demon!" Ace cheered leaning back against a tree while Xigbar just started to glance at Ace for a while before grinning._

_"Think that you can take me to this kid for a moment?" Xigbar said coming closer to him before Ace felt himself tense up a little form Xigbar's alluring prescene. "Why should I?" He asked before Xigbar grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt grinning, "You don't need to know, but you don't get a choice anymore in your friend's matter."_

I refused to tell him where we were but he looked like he was willing to beat the ever-loving shit out of me if I didn't cooperate with him. After the few first strikes into a tree, I lost a grip over my sanity control & went berserk on him turning into the Wrath's clan animal: a gigantic wolf. While I was attacking him, I managed to knock the lights out of him for a little bit. I took my chances and made a run for it. When I returned to the campsite, I found that you were not there anymore. I went into a panic and ran into a random direction before colliding into you.

_"WAHHH! Where's my mommy?" Ace whined running around until he ran into something. "Owie! What did I- Andre!" Ace said as he looked up at his blonde friend who had a smirk on his face, "Were you just crying for your mommy?" Ace blushed and growled as he got up, "I wasn't crying, and why weren't you at the campsite?"_

_"Getting chased by some guy with dreadlocks. What about you?" Andre said while Ace looked around a little tense, "Chased by a guy that reminds me of a middle-aged PIRATE!" Andre just looked at him for a minute before cracking up. "You are a total nut!" Andre snickered while Ace growled at him before hearing a rustling in the trees. "Eeeeeee!" Andre squeaked for a moment jumping into Ace's open arms. Ace almost fell over while Andre clung onto him scared. Ace looked at him smirking while Andre glared at him, "You won't tell and I won't either."_

The last part I don't remember much because we were running around trying to escape those Organization idiots. Unfortunately, we didn't escape them quick enough."

_"Hurry up Ace!" The blonde teenager snapped back at Ace as he ran through the forest. "Don't rush me Andre!" Ace cried out as he chased after his friend. Andre was far ahead, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he looked to his side. He looked back at Ace as he was still trying to catch up with the blonde._

_"Ace, wait! Don't come over here!" Andre shouted as he looked back at the younger teen before he was swallowed up in a gigantic whirlwind. Ace stopped dead in his tracks when he saw another person in a black trench coat coming out of the clearing glancing over in Ace's direction smiling a bit._

_"Andre!" Ace shouted as he started running towards him before two bullets shot at his feet from behind._

While Xaldin fought against you one-on-one, Xigbar attacked me from behind catching me off guard me. Xigbar beat me up pretty badly and ended up beating the ever-loving shit out of me anyways."

_"Tch, you are so DEAD when i get my hands on you!" Ace growled as he was pinned up against a tree since Xigbar stuck him to the tree with his bullets. Xigbar just shook his head and laughed, "As if little dude! Now don't go glaring at me like I killed your pet goldfish!" Ace growled as he tried to rip his sleeves so he could get free, "Well, then my friend will so beat your buddy's ass and help me out here!"_

_"Your demon friend? Please, he is better off with no friends, acquaintances, or anyone to be his friend!" Xigbar snickered as he pointed one of his Arrowguns at Ace's chest. "I know Andre. He might be a total douche bag at times, but he stands up for his friends!" Ace snapped as he felt the hairs on his neck creep a little when Xigbar shot a bullet **INCHES** away from his head. "Keep talking kiddo and the next shot won't miss." Xigbar smirked as he held the Arrowgun in front of my head now._

Just before Xigbar pulled the trigger to end my doom, I saw Xigbar flying back and you were standing in front of me with your back turned to me. I glanced over to see a disappearing portal, seeing that you beat Xaldin and now you were going to help me like I stated earlier. When you finished beating up Xigbar, you helped me off the tree that I was stuck on."

_"Andre! Thank god for you coming to save me!" Ace said while Andre growled at him and pulled a bullet from the tree above my head, "Don't mention it dude." "So, can you let me down from here now Andre?" Ace asked a little impatient since he was so close to death. Andre just looked at him for a second before smirking and placing his hands on each side of Ace's head looking at him, "Well, I could let you go or..."_

_"O-or what?" Ace said in a nervous tone as Andre grinned in an evil way, "I could leave you here to have the raccoons eat you alive." "**AHHHHHH**, P-please not that Andre! You know that I have a fear of those... **EVIL** things!" Ace cried shaking his head about while Andre laughed for a moment before pulling the rest of the bullets out of the tree, freeing Ace and to cause him to fall in the dirt._

After you made fun of my fear of raccoons for a little while, I noticed that your knee had part of Xaldin's lance sticking out of it. How you were still able to walk around with the blood spewing everywhere is a curious thing I wondered about. I tried to help you so we can head back to the campsite but you collasped right then and I had to run ahead to get some medicines to help you. I eventually came back and healed you the best I could.

_"Oh, can you hold still for a second?" Ace said as he squated down next to Andre while he poured elixir on Andre's knee._

_"A-ahh... That stings Ace, you lied to me that it wasn't going to hurt!" Andre snapped looking up at younger teen who stood next to him sighing._

_"But at least your wounds will heal just fine." Ace said putting the bottle away and grabbed ahold of Andre's hand, pulling the blonde to his feet._

_"Rgh, this was a bad idea from the start to come all the way out here!" Andre groaned as he leaned against his younger friend for support._

_"Not my fault that Organization XIII is after you..." Ace sighed trying to pull his friend out of the diminished battlegrounds they had both fought on just that very moment. Well... more Andre's battles than Ace's._

And that's how I remember our time when we went camping." Ace said smiling at Andre for a moment who just sat there in surprise. "I can't believe you remember most of that, even the sad part which he said we would **NEVER** tell anyone about." Andre growled while Ace smiled a little knowing that he was pissed off that he remembered Andre jumping into his arms. He would think it was weird back then, but with these feelings for Andre now, he would of probably liked it.

"So, now that you told me about this dream of yours, why are you considering it a nightmare?" Andre said after a moment curious since he thought that Ace enjoyed going camping that one time. Ace sat there looking up at Andre for a moment before looking down with a blush spreading across his face, "Well, it's because..." "Because of what Ace. You can tell me." Andre said sighing a little before Ace looked up at him with a nervous look in his bright golden eyes. "It was when you got hurt by Xaldin. For some strange reason, that scene just repeats over and over again. I don't know why but I think there is something it's trying to tell me." Ace said as he slowly got up to his feet while Andre stood up from the bed a bit confused, "And... what would that be?"

"W-well, I think that it is- Eep!" Ace squeaked a little as he tripped over his own feet and crashed into Andre. "Careful there Ace!" Andre said as he caught Ace's shoulder looking down at the younger teen. Ace felt his gaze lock with Andre's for a spilt second before Andre said something looking at his friend's face blushing a little, "Are you all right Ace? You look a little... odd."

"I... I have something to tell you Andre." Ace said looking up at the older teen with his heart racing in his chest. Andre nodded a little wanting his friend to explain while Ace closed his eyes before continuing. "I have had these strange feelings recently. These strange feelings are how I feel when you are around. I... I find it very hard to explain how I feel but I think that I've fallen for you.." Ace said blushing while Andre had loosened his grip on Ace's shoulder a little bit confused, "Wait, wha-!" The next thing Andre knew, he felt something soft on his lips. Andre felt himself get all flustered as he soon realized something: Ace was kissing him.

* * *

Cliffhanger?

How will Andre react to Ace's feelings for him?

Will more stories be told soon?

You just have to wait & see~!


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Let's read & see what Andre's reaction is~!**

* * *

Andre pulled his lips away from Ace's quicker than he could blink. Ace looked up at his blonde friend for a moment before looking down. "Do... do you really think that you have fallen for me Ace?" Andre said as he grabbed Ace's chin, forcing him to look up at him. The look in Ace's eyes had a hint of regret and sorrow when Andre looked at his best friend's face. "I really feel like I have fallen for you Andre. I have been just thinking about this for a while now and well... I felt like I had to confess to you. Do you hate me Andre?" Ace said as he grabbed his friend's sleeve for a second before Andre shrugged him off and sat back down on the bed looking down at the ground.

Ace, the **ONE** person that Andre thought was a pretty good guy that wasn't a total crazed mess like Chaos or his own relatives, says that he is in love with Andre. Andre shook his head for a second trying to wrap his mind about the whole idea while Ace stood there shaking in his shoes for a second before he said anything. "Andre? You aren't mad at me... aren't you?" Ace said when Andre lifted his head to look at his golden-eyed friend, who had just announced his love for him. "No, I'm not mad at you for all of... this." Andre said as he closed his eyes for a second as the image of Ace kissing him was burning in his mind.

"Well, now that I told you about this... issue, can we talk about it before we get somewhere?" Ace said in a small voice as Andre opened his eyes to stare at the young teenager in complete horror. "You... actually think that I-!" Andre stopped himself from saying anything else that could damage Ace's emotions about him anymore. He didn't want to hurt his friends feelings, but to find out that your best friend has a crush on you... What was Andre to do about this?

Before Ace said anything else, Andre got up to his feet passing the young teen and walked to the door. "Andre, please talk to me. I don't know what I'm supposed to be feeling here!" Ace snapped in a way that Andre could hear his friend was trying to not break down crying. "I... can you just give me a while to think about this Ace?" Andre said not turning around to face his friend. Ace stood there, looking at his friend's back, knowing that this was troubling Andre **VERY** deeply, Ace just nodded and muttered "Ok."

Andre closed his eyes as he whipped the door open, stepped out and left Ace just standing there in the middle of his room. Ace just stood there, he felt a little numb inside his chest as he stood there. Andre had just left him out in the cold... didn't even give him an answer about his reaction to Ace having feelings for him. He felt his heart dropped in his chest as he sat down for a second on the corner of his bed, feeling the tears run down his face. He just pulled his legs to his chest before sitting there, crying alone in his room. He knew it. Andre probably hated his now and doesn't want to be around him anymore.

_I just blew off my friend ship with Andre just because I have feelings for him. What is wrong with me?_ Ace thought as he cried his eyes out sitting in his room. He heard a knock on the doorframe in his room. He looked up trying to pull a smile on his face and wipe away his tears hoping that it was Andre wanting to talk with him now. He felt his smile drop when he saw that Chaos was leaning against the doorframe and smiling at the young teen, "Hello Ace. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

* * *

Andre was in the studio just sitting in the editing chair while Audri was singing in the studio. He couldn't wrap his mind around music at the moment because of the one person that made his thinking process a train wreak: Ace.

He looked to see that Audri was ready to record the song that he subconsciously picked for her since he was in a daze. "You ready to record Audri?" He asked her through the microphone he had on his dashboard. She looked up and gave his a thumbs-up before putting the headphones on her head. He nodded as he started the song recording. When the music was playing, Audri's singing flooded the room and Andre's thoughts started to wander off...

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

_I can't believe that Ace confessed to me like that. It's not like I can return the feelings back to Ace, right? _Andre thought as he leaned back in his chair glancing at Audri singing through the glass.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

_I mean that Ace is good looking for a boy his age but... What am I thinking? _Ace shook his head from his thoughts thinking about his best friend. He just sat there blushing as the thought crept in his mind on how built Ace was. He was a bit more built than Ace but the young teen had impressive results.

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

_I never thought that one of my friends would be thinking of me in a different light. I don't even want to think of one of my best friends that was trying to hit on me! Ok, so Chaos has been more gay than ever since his psychotic girlfriend had died, but I thought that Ace was different..._ Andre thought as he glanced in the glass to see his sister singing her heart out. He frowned as he closed his eyes for a second, _Wonder what Audri would think if I was gay..._

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Andre felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as the scene of Ace kissing him replayed over and over again in his mind. He want to despise Ace so much for stealing his **FIRST** kiss (Andre never liked people that much). But the fact that it was Ace he was kissing... It didn't seem like such a bad thing.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

_Even if I couldn't return the feelings to Ace, I still have to be straight to him. Tell him the truth about how I feel about this. I can't just let Ace's emotions hang on a thread of despair because I can't give him an answer..._ Andre thought as he smiled a little as his sister was wrapping up the last chorus.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

_I know what I'm going to do now. For sure, I'm going to tell Ace how I feel._ Andre thought as the last notes of the song was ending.

Andre stood up from his seat after he turned off the recording and pulled Audri out of the recording booth. "Can you just keep yourself occupied for the moment Audri? I have to go check up on a few things." He said as he felt a small ache in his chest as he called "his mission to find Ace" a thing. Audri nodded and smiled, "This looks easy to work. Looks like the same one that our Grandpa Xenlo had created back at the Noah's Mansion in their world!" She giggled a little bit as Andre gave her a small family kiss goodbye on the cheek before he left the studio.

Andre was walking down the hallway when he a thought came to his mind. Where would he find Ace now? He could of left his room in a attempt to find Andre and explain this whole fiasco to him or went somewhere else in this god damn castle & is lost now. Andre shook the thought off of his mind as he heard a crash around the corner. He sighed knowing that he would have to put a hold on his search for Ace to go check out what caused the crash.

* * *

Why did Chaos want to see Ace?

Will Andre find something interesting about the crash in the hallway?

Just wait & see! :P


	7. Dangerous Encounter

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a few months. School was a struggling hassle this semester and I had brain farts :P**

**So please read & enjoy :)**

* * *

Andre ran towards the explosion sound to find that smoke was trailing through the hallway as well. He then kept running until he came across a massive amount of smoke filling through the hallway. Andre coughed a little since this type of fire-based smoke wasn't like a regular forest-like fire, it was more hand based on majik. He squinted his eyes a little to see better through the smoke as he continued forward. He could make out some vivid shapes some ways from him, but he could tell that someone or something was trying to fight back in some ways.

He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on noises coming from the mysterious shapes in the middle of this cloud-like smoke.

_Let me go you creepy prick! _One person said while another one cackled slightly.

_Oh please you little runt. Don't you want some comforting after that son of a bitch Andre turned you away? _The other person said in a disgusted manner while the other figure just cried out in anger before the area within the smoke started to warm up. Andre opened his eyes and back up as he saw a few bursts of fire shoot out in the amiss of the smoke and almost hit it.

"Ace! Is that you?" Andre called out in the smoke as he started to make a run towards the shady figures. Andre almost got his head cleared off his shoulders if he didn't trip and fall on his face as a fireball was shot through the midst. Someone came closer as Andre looked up to see a shade of maroon-like colored hair, "Andre! What are you doing here?" Andre got up to his feet looking up at his little boy... friend and smiled slightly, "Looking for you, but I found the explosion first."

"Yes, because that makes so much sense." Ace muttered as he whipped his back around and threw another fireball into the smoke. Andre sighed in relief that Ace was okay, but he just noticed how his friend was dressed. Ace's shirt was torn to shreds, he was standing there in his boxers, and his back was a bit scratched up and bleeding.

"I hate to ask what happened to you, but I can't ignore how you look right now." Andre said as he tried to hold a grin back from how Ace turned around with a scarlet blush on his face. "Chaos did this. He came a few moments after you left me to go record some songs in the studio. I told him what happened and he tried to comfort me. One thing led to him giving me a hug with minor gropage from him, and the next, he's ripping my pants off saying he'd make me "feel better" by what he had in mind," Ace said looking away from Andre in disgust with himself.

Andre's gaze soften as he looked down at the boy knowing that his best friend has probably suffered more trauma in one day than any other time in his life. "Ace..." Andre came towards him wanting to ruffle his hair like in the old days and tell him that everything was going to be all right. But the ice demon knew that nothing was going to be the same between them. Ace looked up with a terrified look in his eyes before he was pulled back into the smoke and screamed.

"Ace!" Andre's eyes opened up wide before he dashed forward into the smoke. "Well, well Andre. Seems that you came to save your best friend now, or should I say your best _LOVER_?" Chaos' voice cackled through the smoke while Andre ran forward desperately trying to find Ace or Chaos. "Shut up Chaos, you know that this is going too far for your sick little jokes!" Andre shouted as he stopped for a moment to look around in the smoke and possibly catch a glimpse of something moving through the smoke.

"Too far? Oh my little friend! I don't think I've gone far enough! I have a few questions though if you don't mind asking me," Chaos' voice ran through the air while Andre gritted his teeth and tried to calm himself down. "First off, what do you want to do with me once you catch me?" Chaos' voice asked while Andre started to walk slowly but cautiously through the smoke.

"What type of question is that Chaos? You know how I am, I'll probably rip that head of yours off first at the least... or cut your d*ck to save myself the trouble." Andre chuckled under his breath while Chaos' voice the rang the air again in a cheerful tone, "Now that isn't nice to say Andre. It also isn't the right things to say while I have your little love within my grasp~" The next thing Andre heard was of something snapping and Ace crying out in shrills of pain.

"Chaos! This is Ace we're talking about, why would you do this?" Andre snapped as he made another dash for it again. "It's because of what powers Ace possesses as the Wrath child. His temper, his rage, his devotion is something I have always loved about the boy to a point that I began craving for his power. Even if I had to force the little brat to his death for my cause of being power-hungry, then a slow and painful death I should give him." Chaos' voice said while Ace snapped out in frustration, "You are a psychopath Chaos! I thought that we were friends!"

A snapping noise drowned out Ace's voice making Chaos hiss through the smoke, "Such a mouth on this boy. I wonder how nice it's going to be after I'm through with him..." Andre closed his eyes for a moment as he listen again for Ace crying out in pain and Chaos' rambling. He was able to sense Chaos' prideful spirit and Ace's raging emotions in the smoke to find his way through.

* * *

Andre soon found himself in the clear of the smoke as he closed in on two figures in the distance. He made a run forward seeing that Ace was chained up to the point that his hands were shackled to the ground and Chaos holding a whip and gun in his hands. Chaos looked a bit messed up as well, but not as much as Ace who had cuts on his face and was heavily bleeding on his chest from the constant whipping from his captor. Andre looked up and chocked out as he saw Andre a couple of yards away, "Andre!"

Andre was about to come closer to them but Chaos took the gun in his hands and shot at Andre's feet making his stop in his tracks. "Don't go off shooting my toes off you nutter!" Andre shouted looking up at Chaos who just had a smirk on his face before pointing the gun at Ace's head, "Take a step closer and off goes his head." "Ace! Are you all right by the way?" Andre asked as he stepped back a step while his young friend nodded and shaking in fear of the gun pointed at his face.

"Now, how about acknowledging my demands and then I'll let you two lovebirds be on your way," Chaos said as he dropped his gun point from Ace's face. Andre gritted his teeth a bit knowing that he wasn't going to like what Chaos had in mind. "Fine, I'll deal with your demands, and then you let Ace go. Agreed?" Andre said as he ran his hair through his hair while Chaos looked up for a moment before having a devilish grin on his face, "You got yourself a deal and your lover back."

* * *

What type of deal will Chaos proclaim?

Will Andre ever tell Ace how he feels about everything?

We'll just have to wait and see :3


End file.
